dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jessica Albert
Does the bit about the character's appearance have to be so extensive? It's not that way with other characters, and anyway, why read when there's a picture right next to the text? I removed some offensive content from this section, but I'm thinking it could all go, with it just saying how to get the alternate costumes. Ithuar 22:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :A light summarization could probably suffice for what goes in Appearance. Then again, my focus has been towards monsters, which don't get the same treatment as player characters such as Jessica. The length might be due to how much there is to, er, 'say' about Jessica's appearance, fan-service incarnate as she is. If any a reason for length, I'd say that's it, but it isn't all that necesary. The bit about alternate costumes could probably be a subcategory in her appearance section. That's my two cents, anyway. --PantheonSasuke 02:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hentai What's with the completely obscene, fan-made hentai chapter on her made page? There are like 15 pages of hardcore dojinshi added in as if they're official art. Someone remove them, please! :Removed and the user who added them has been blocked. - Adan Aileron (talk) 21:06, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Remove feelings for the Hero. I wish to request the line "It's strongly implied that Jessica harbors feelings for the Hero, but appears to accept that he is in love with Princess Medea." be removed form this page. I just went threw the game specifically looking to see if Jessica showed any feelings for the Hero and found nothing. The only thing I found was giant misunderstandings. First off the scene in Arcadia you just finished freeing Jessica from the staff at this point Alistair's killer has been killed however she still wants to continue traveling with you for two reasons #1 cause you’re her friends and #2 because she doesn't want to stop until Rhapthorne is sealed away for good. She goes on about asking you if she can continue to travel with you in a weird way. She then asks if that sounded weird if you say “no” she says “thank you, your really sweet.” That does not mean she likes the Hero. That means she knows and she also knows that the Hero knows that the request sounded odd but Hero still said it sounded fine. The next thing is Jessica regularly confines in the Hero her feelings about the situation. Now if she was the only one in the group I would say yeah there maybe something there but everyone (that includes Trode and Medea) in the group does it except of Angelo. In the case of Angelo his issue is with what is happening to his brother Marcello in how he is turning into a jerk. Angelo chooses on his own what to do with his brother. An extra note every decision he has made in the game turned out for the better. But any way Trode and Medea are obvious in how they confine in the Hero their worries. While Yangus tells the Hero his past and especially parts where he isn’t proud of or he finds embarrassing. This shows how much he (and everyone else) trusts the Hero. So when Jessica comes to him regularly to tell him her worries about avenging Alistair's death and stopping Rhapthorne it’s no big deal their all doing that. Except for Angelo cause he has big boy pants. On to the third note the scene at the end of the game where she tells you she “missed you.” She hasn’t seen you in months she probably said the same thing to Angelo. While as for Yangus he told her that he and Red are working together however he didn’t tell the Hero this is ether A. he told Jessica this just now. Or B. now that he is a trader he most likely stops by Port Prospect which is a stones throw away from Alexandria. Add in the fact he stated “we’ve been trading in all the towns we visited” he probably stops by Alexandria regularly (which is how she found about the deal between him and Red). I’m going to go with B which is the most likely and since she see’s him often she wouldn’t really miss him. As for Angelo that’s different he runs the abbey now and “doesn’t have time” to come all the way out. Knowing Angelo he probably does have the time he just spends it with women and gambling. So if Jessica ran into Angelo she would probably say the same thing (or light him on fire). Ether way this scene does not suggest any feelings. Now the last really big one on the morning of the second day in the prison the Hero wakes up to find Jessica wide awake sitting next to him due to being worried about what was going to happen next she did not sleep all night. Since you can’t see anyone else from the gang it’s suggested that she choose to sit next to you the whole night. Ether she was hoping that you would wake up so she could talk to you about her troubles, or just wanted a sense of security. Most likely it’s both, so to answer this one as I stated before everyone (except for big boy pants) regularly confines in the Hero. So the idea of her wanting to talk to you about her troubles is no big deal. Now the sense of security is completely different one reason is she just has that feeling when being around you. The other reason is you’re the Hero of the story everyone looks to you for help so the idea of her looking to you for a sense of security is not that big of a deal. There is one more thing that you can consider. You’re in a jail cell with what is believed to be the worst of the worst. Being the only woman in that cell and probably the only woman these convicts have seen in years do you really think you can sleep through the first night probably not. And who would you spend that time wide awake next to probably the guy that is the strongest in the group which is the Hero. One final extra note which isn’t a really big one every time you go to the mystical spring if you chose to look at your party and speak to Jessica she says “The Princess seems to want to talk to you more than anyone, Hero She’s got a thing for you. I can tell! It’s so obvious.” I view this as teasing she knows the Hero likes Medea. But there’s something to note about this: if you had feelings for someone would you telling them, that the one they have feelings for which wasn’t you felt that same way as you did about them. The answer is no, you wouldn’t. Another thing in the true ending after the Hero and Medea get married she is immediately happy and starts cheering. So with what I have seen in the game it’s easy to understand that the statement "It's strongly implied that Jessica harbors feelings for the Hero, but appears to accept that he is in love with Princess Medea." Is not true at all she never had feelings for him she views him as a close friend and comrade the same way she views the rest of her companions. She might even view him as more of a brother with all the teasing she does about the Hero’s relationship with Medea. If there is any evidence of the opposite I would love to see it. But I want evidence from the game itself not a statement from some writer or developer. Honestly I would enjoy that statement being true instead of false since it makes things more interesting. But as I stated before after playing through the game looking for any sign that Jessica had any feelings for the Hero I found none. MusicaX79 (talk) 16:36, December 19, 2013 (UTC) : MusicaX79 , i agree with you, i've never noticed a trace of a love triangle, and if anything, from a gamepoint view, Jessica looks a lot more to just be there for the Sex Appeal (insertFile:Jessicadq0.jpg anyFile:Jessicadq1.jpg ofFile:Jessicadq2.jpg herFile:Jessicadq3.jpg alternitive outfitsFile:Jessicadq6.jpg here). The questionable info has been removed. :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 20:36, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Fact check me please I don't own the DS version 4 years ago I ask to remove that Jessica had romantic feelings for the hero after I did a heavy speed and cheat play-though (yes I cheated bite me) of the game in order to find out if I was right. I noted as I went through the possible scenes that would give off that feeling and the dialog there in. Now it's 4 years latter and they remade the game for the DS and added her in as a marriage option. Can anyone that owns the game can you check and see if any of my facts still stand, or have they done a good job of changing her dialog to reflect her change in character. What I want to find out is was the addition of Jessica's marriage tacked on or not.